


Pink Little Mouth

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sam is 10, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, Underage - Freeform, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Sam asks Dean to be his first kiss





	Pink Little Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pink Little Mouth
> 
> Square Filled: First Kiss
> 
> Ship: Wincest
> 
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Tags: first kiss - weecest - fluff - sweet - Underage - Wincest
> 
> Summary: Sammy asks Dean to be his first kiss
> 
> Word Count: 471
> 
> Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo.

It was late. The orange safety light outside flickered reminding Dean of that Stephen King short story. Which one was it… the one with the haunted Motel room. He hadn’t let Sam read that one. They spent too much time in Hotel rooms. He didn’t want the kid getting nightmares or anything.

Dad snored in the bed next to him. Dean swore he got louder every night. He wanted to roll over but Sam was pressed up against his chest, one arm flung over him. It happened every time he woke up with Sam like this. It was like he was paralyzed, afraid to move lest he wake him.

But his arm was numb and he needed to move it. Ever so carefully, Dean shifted, trying to move his arm. “Its Okay Dean, I’m awake too.”

Dean sighed and shifted fully, freeing his arm. “Did I wake you up?”

“Nah… Just can’t sleep.”

“That makes both of us… Something bothering you?”

“ Yeah…” Sam said softly after some hesitation. Dean said nothing so Sam kept talking. “A girl kissed my friend at school today. He was excited.”

Dean frowned. “ What’s wrong with that?”

“I kinda wanted to kiss her too.” Sam told him. “But I was too scared.”

Dean shifted again so he could face his brother. He seemed too young to be thinking about this. Then again Sam _was_ ten. Dean had been kissing girls, and boys since he was nine. “What's so scary about it?” Dean asked

“What if she doesn’t like it?” Sam asked. “ I’ve never kissed anyone before”

“First time for everything Sammy.” Dean told him

Sam was quiet for a few moments before talking. “Could _you_ be my first kiss Dean?” He sounded so hopeful.

“Sam…  We are brothers. Brother’s don’t do that.”

“But I trust you Dean.” Sam said. “I want it to be you.”

Dean sighed through his nose. Sam was persistent. Now that he had this idea in his head he wouldn’t let it go. Dean was too tired to argue. Besides, kids did this all the time right? It was just a kiss. Just to make Sam feel better.

“Alright Sammy.” Dean said softly.

It was awkward and strange. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Dean pressed forward just a little. Sam copied him until their lips brushed. Sam hesitated then pressed in closer for another kiss, his pink little mouth opening up on Dean’s.

“Woah.” Dean gasped, pulling back. “Where did you learn that?”

“People kiss like that on T.V.” Sam said and GOD it was such an innocent response. It made Dean feel terrible to want to kiss him more. His Baby brother… It was so wrong but he tasted so good.

“Can we do it again?” Sam asked, sounding eager.

God help him, Dean was going to Hell


End file.
